


A Lot To Like

by DameRuth



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-15
Updated: 2010-04-15
Packaged: 2017-10-08 23:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/80648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DameRuth/pseuds/DameRuth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor changes Donna's mind about caves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lot To Like

**Author's Note:**

  * For [juliet316](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=juliet316).



> A [Support Stacie](http://community.livejournal.com/supportstacie/24326.html) [incentive ficlet](http://community.livejournal.com/dwsupportstacie/25532.html) for juliet316 (prompt: "Ten and Donna, caves"). Thanks for your generous bidding! :) A double-drabble, 200 words exactly in Word.  
> 

"Caves?" Donna said, wrinkling her nose.

"What's wrong with caves?" the Doctor asked, aggrieved.

"What's to like? Damp, nasty and full of bats."

"Maybe _some_ caves, but not _these_. At least give them a try?" He made his best pleading-puppy face.

Donna relented, rolling her eyes. "All right. But I'm back in the TARDIS after the first bat."

"Fine," he said, smiling. He took her hand and opened the TARDIS doors. "Because there aren't any bats."

\--

The Doctor led her through a world of fragile beauty, Donna stepping where he stepped, as instructed. Their headlamps picked out cave pearls, intricate flowstone, delicate crystals and pools of water clearer than glass containing tiny minnows like slivers of levitating ivory.

As they went, the Doctor explained each formation, turning geology into a gripping story, his voice low and reverent in the subterranean silence.

When they returned to the TARDIS, Donna was quiet. The Doctor grinned at her, still wearing his brainy specs. His face shone and he looked nine-hundred-going-on-nine years old.

"So, Donna Noble," he said, "Changed your mind about caves?" He was so happy, this man who could be so sad.

"Yeah," she said, softly, "there's a lot to like."


End file.
